Living with Them
by EmoSakura95
Summary: Love is what keeps us all together, but when the one you supposedly loves abandons you for someone else, love is just an excuse to get what you want. Sakura joins Akatsuki to grow stronger and to perhaps destroy the Leaf Village for what they did. SHxSU


Hello! For all those who are starting to read my stories or just wandering around, my name is EmoSakura95. But I would rather be addressed by my name, Alexa Winters. But for all my friends that know who this is...Yes, i know that's not my real name. But just deal, okay?

I know I didn't finish any of my other stories but I don't really like finishing my own stories but I'll get to it eventually. Haha, okay on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter: Sakuya Haruko, A New Beginning or A Hindering Past?

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

My name is Sakuya Akane Haruko. I've got silky soft, lavender-colored hair, curvy and petite body and can you guess my most noticable feature? My eye color, is a light cherry blossom pink. I can't get rid of every feature that I was USED to be known for, can I? But that's the thing, it's more of a reminder of who I used to be in the Hidden Leaf Village.

You know: Cherry blossom pink hair, curvy body, pale complexion and bright and shining emerald orbs? Not ringing a bell? Well, I guess then one of my missons is complete: Get rid of Sakura Haruno. Check. I know you know who I am. And you are supposed to forget. I don't want anybody meddling into the life of the SUPPOSEDLY dead girl from Konoha. And you know what? Fuck it. You will just forget in a few hours thanks to my memory wipe jutsu. Weak kunoichi my ass. But before your mind basically implodes, wiping out this whole conversation plus when we captured you for interrogation two days ago, your misson to retrieve a scroll from Lightning Country issued by Tsunade-shishou herself, I want to tell you five things and what they mean:

1. My name shall be known as Sakuya Akane Haruko. Not to be confused by Sakura Hikaru Haruko (BUt most people only get to identify me as Saku, before getting their head decapitated. And what sucks about people only saying Saku, is that people think it's Sakura Haruno. And they're right but she is supposed to be dead.) Sakura Haruno was on a misson and captured by Akatsuki. They never found her body not did they find the Akatsuki members that are responsible for her quote and quote, 'death.' The Akatsuki, they heard has gained a new member, Sakuya Haruko, me. They've never questioned who I was and never looked into Sakuya's background. The only flaw to that plan is if they were to spell out S-A-K-U-R-A H-A-R-U-N-O and S-A-K-U-Y-A H-A-R-U-K-O, then they would see the resemblence between the two and know Sakura is Sakuya. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Konoha is more incompetant than Sasuke says it is. And he was absolutely right. But I wonder what he will think of his former 'weak' teammate working with his older brother, Itachi Uchiha? Killer of the Uchiha Clan. A shocker yes but it's his fault for not staying in the village. I will never be called weak, ever again. Especially since i had trained with the notorious, Akatsuki members.

2. Sakuya Haruko is an Akatsuki member from the hidden sound village but formerly from the hidden star. As a missing nin from the leaf ninja, where everybody believed for her to be dead, Sakura haruno searched for the one man that can teach and train her to be the strongest kunoichi in all the ninja world and stronger than her two former teammates, Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki. Disguising herself as a civillian, Sakura remained in fire country, a small town outside of Konoha, to try and track the whereabouts with the mass of information she had gotten for a misson that had deemed her k. i. a. Having been informed (by rumors) that Akatsuki do small assassination missons from a somewhat reliable source, she decided to find the largest sum or money for a wanted criminal's head, besides her own plus everybody of the leaf village and follow up on it ensuring she would find the Akatsuki. Sakura needed a higher percentage of meeting anybody from Akatsuki even if it were that baka, Tobi, so she met with everybody from bounties of 1,000 to the ones with


End file.
